


A cat has 9 lives but how many do birds get ?

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: Jason keeps an eye on the girls and they keep an eye on him huntress informed him if something dangerous to the bat family he listend and is damn glad he did





	1. Chapter 1

Jason p.o.v

Me and batman have come to an... Arrangement I don't kill and stay out of his way he will stay out of mine same goes for the ready of the Bat family but the girls didn't listen but to be honest when do they ?

"Jay?" Huntress asked over the com link

"Yeah" I reply 

Wonder what she wants probably me to save her from one of barbaras makeovers or something

"Just wondering if you were coming to the clocktower for movie night" she said 

Oh forgot that was tonight thank you huntress for saving me from a disappointed cass

"Yeah I'll be there" I reply 

"Great!" She says happily 

then I hear a crash 

"Please hurry Stephanie is trying to cook" she says horrified 

Oh God not again 

This just upgraded to an emergency

"I'm on my way" I say hurrying to the clocktower 

I hope Stephanie hasn't set it on fire already 

I arrive just in time to stop Stephanie from burning the place down I do this by agreeing to make omlet and chips only huntress decides to help me 

"Your pick tonight" she says I nod and keep cooking 

" Who's turn is it to pick the movie? " Barbara asks 

"Jason's" huntress replied 

" Cool " cassie said 

"Hey I have an idea" Stephanie said 

" a movie night sleepover where we all pick a movie? " huntress asked 

"Yup" Stephanie said happily 

I pick kick ass I think they will like it 

"It that because it has a lot of bruce Wayne and batman references in it" huntress says elbowing me 

I smile and don't say anything

I was right the girls loved the movie 

Huntress pulls me to the side while cassie picks her movie 

"What?" I asks 

" you know the drug trafficking ring the new one with the weird guns that can peirce out armour" she says 

I nod

"The batfam went to stop a major shipment but they don't know about the bullets and they missed check in I hate to ask but will you come check on them with me?" She asks 

it is so sweet she looks out for them and I actually don't mind Tim and deamon spawn is ok sometimes 

"Sure but we have to do it without letting the others know they will skin us alive for skipping out on movie night and Steph relies on her armour to stop bullets a lot" i say 

" we're out of popcorn! " Stephanie wails

"I'll get more" I say the perfect cover the store isn't that far I have time to doo a quick look in 

"I'll come with" huntress says 

"You can't you were banned from the store keep them distracted ok even if we were able to talk Steph into staying here which would be hard we both know Cass would want to come and I refuse put her or you in danger like that" I say 

She gives me the death glare and walks off to join the girls 

 

I swing by the trafficking rings latest haunt and sure enough there is a massive fight going down as the fight slowly ends I see a sniper with one of those guns huntress was talking about i notice who the gun is pointed at and move faster than I knew I could I shove robin down when I reach him none of grandmothers could have made it in time then the gun fired and the bullet pierced my chest 

"NO TODD!" Damian yelled taking a deep breath 

" WHY WHY WHY DID YOU DO THAT? " Damian asks crying 

"I couldn't let you die" I say coughing up blood 

Damian yells something I don't hear and the others crowd around me bruce isn't here Tim was trying to stop the bleeding and dick ran to get the car 

I stare at them feeling like i did after the bomb in the warehouse went off 

"Give my body to H she knows what I want" I rasp out coughing up blood again 

"I promise" Tim says 

"If thats what you want but we won't need to because your not allowed to die after you saved me" Damian babled

He takes a deep breath to compose himself but it doesn't work 

Dick comes back 

"We love you remember that" dick says crying 

i nod and cough again 

"Timmy your a good robin better than I ever was if had to chose a replacement it would be eithier you Steph or H Steph would probably win though cuz she's funny or maybe H she's then second best at getting on Bruce's nerves after me sorry" I say 

tests are rolling down tim's face 

"Stop talking as if you are going to die" Damian says 

But we all know there is nothing that can be done to stop this 

"Goodbye sorry for ever coming back to life i should have just stayed dead better for everyone that way" I said 

I can hear yelling but it's muddled and as the world goes silent and fades to darkness the last thing I see us huntress walking towards me as death envelops me in her cold tight embrace


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's p.o.v

You know the worst thing about death isn't what it does to you but to those you leave behind 

I tried to hold on to that as I felt my life slip away 

 

72 hours later Gotham general hospital morge

"Ahhhhh!" I scream waking up in a cold metal box 

Am I in my grave?

No it can't be!

Why is it metal?

I start to freak out and bang my hands on the metal 

Then my tomb is opend 

And I see huntress staring at me 

I hug her tight

Then I remembered what happend and I was mad 

"Why didn't you do what I wanted?" I asked her 

she pulled out a price of paper and wrote on it 

BRUCE WENT BALLISTIC AFTER YOU DIED HE WAS SNAPPY AND HATED I WAS IN CHARGE OF WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU AND LATER THE SAME NIGHT YOU DIED HE FOUGHT THE JOKER I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEND BUT HE WAS TIPPED OBER THE EDGE HE THREW JOKER OF THE ROOF AND PUNCHED DICK AND WAS GONNA KILL TIM I TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT HE BLAMED ME FOR YOU DYING AND THREW BATARANGS AT ME 

She then gestured to her throat 

WASN'T EXPECTING THEM TO BE AIMED AT MY NECK IT GOT AN ARTERY I HAD ALMOST BLEAD OUT LUCKIKY LESLIE GOT TO ME IN TIME 

SORRY I COUKDNT COME SOONER

I felt my heart goes twinge 

"I forgive you" i say hugging her

after all we are two birds of a feather 

I don't blame bruce but I can't forgive him for what he did to H 

"Come on" I say 

She helps me to a warehouse where I suit up 

Time to show the world the red hood is back 

And nobody's killing me again


End file.
